Tales to Astonish Vol 1 96
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Logar, Plunderer's assistant * Polar serpents Other Characters: * * * Polar Serpents Species and Races: * Locations: * * * * Items: * * Vibra-cannon * Vibra-ray Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Marie Severin | Inker2_1 = Herb Trimpe | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Al Kurzrok | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle2 = What Have I Created? | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue... With the Knights of Wundagore storming the High Evolutionary's citadel, the Evolutionary himself is attempting to advance Bruce Banner's evolution by 10 million years. However, it is too late to complete the experiment as the Knights storm the citadel and attack the Evolutionary. Believing that Banner can become the Hulk at will, the Evolutionary frees Banner and demands that he save him. Banner finds himself outmatched, and is soon attacked by one of the Knights. During the altercation, Banner is excited enough to cause his transformation into the Hulk, and he does battle off the Knights of Wundagore with relative ease. However, the Hulk is still outnumbered, and the mortally wounded High Evolutionary decides to subject himself to the very experiment that he had intended for Banner. With the experiment a success, the Evolutionary has his evolution sped up by 10 million years and transforms into a god like entity. Before he becomes one with the universe, the Evolutionary uses his powers to change the Knights of Wundagore back into their original evolution and returns the Hulk to the Earth. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Somewhere Stands Skull Island! * Namor visits Old Atlantis in the Antarctic and states that it was destroyed in atomic bomb tests leaving it in ruins. The narration states that this was revealed in . However, this is a mistaken recollection as later facts were revealed: ** reveals that in reality, Atlantis was decimated by Destiny and his Helmet of Power. Namor's memories of this attack were wiped out when he was left with the amnesia he suffered until Fantastic Four #4. ** clarifies that the ruins that Namor found in Fantastic Four #4 was actually an Atlantean outpost, not the former kingdom of Atlantis. What Have I Created? * This story is recapped in * Although the High Evolutionary hyper-evolves himself into a god-like being, he eventually returns to human form in . Chronology Notes Events in this story happen behind the scenes that affect the chronologies of the following characters: Hulk: * - The Hulk battles the New Men. * - The Hulk witnesses the High Evolutionary ascend to godhood, teleported back to Earth. * - Hulk leaps away. High Evolutionary: * - The High Evolutionary battles his New Men, is seriously wounded. * - Watches the Hulk battle his creation * - High Evolutionary realizes the only way he can live is to hyper-evolve himself. * - The Evolutionary strips off his armor. * - Activates his evolutionary device. * - The High Evolutionary turns into a higher being dissipates. Continuity Errors Somewhere Stands Skull Island! * In the opening splash page in "Somewhere Stands Skull Island" Namor is depicted as wearing his crown, cape and holding the Trident of Neptune. However, in the next panel he is not. * Also on the splash page, one of the guards in the throne room is depicted as Byrrah. This is obviously a mistake given that Byrrah had recently been banished from Atlantis in . Publication Notes * Pencils (story pages): Everett pages 1-9, 11, 12, Roth page 10 and possibly touch-ups on the faces of the Plunderer and his accomplice on page 6, panel 3; page 9, panels 3 and 4; the last panel on page 11 and the first panel on page 12. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}